


Three Times

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [22]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Sai Lin wants to have both of her loves in her life. Do they?
Relationships: Doron (Magi)/Sai Lin (Magi)/Nero (Magi)
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> rarepair rarepair rarepair!

Sai Lin had made the reservation at the restaurant ages ago, saying it was for three people. But the entire time, it was up in the air if both of the others would arrive. This past month had been so stressful! She needed to get this solved sooner rather than later.

For one thing, she had had classes with her friend Nero from Reim and had fallen for him after learning so much about him along with everything else. For another, she was falling for Doron, the one from Partevia whose rough demeanor covered a soft interior. After getting to see it, she had really taken to him. She had taken to both of them.

_ She had taken to both of them, at the same time _ . 

But there was a solution, if they were willing.

She arrived at the restaurant. Both of them had arrived early in fancy clothes and hair styled. Oh, no. This was a bad idea.

"Sai Lin!" "Sai Lin!" Both of them called her name. This was a really bad idea. The two of them glared at each other.

"Hey! I reserved the restaurant for all three of us for a certain reason," she said. They were escorted to a table and sat on separate thirds of it. The two of them were still glaring at each other.

"So, uh..." She couldn't do this. The other two looked at her. Nero leaned forward suddenly.

"Sai Lin! I have something I need to tell you!" he said.

"Uh. Wh-what is it?" Oh no.

"Me too! I need to tell you something," Doron said.

_ Oh no _ . She had to jump them!

"I love you!" "I'm in love with you both!"

All three of them stared in shock.

"You do...?" Nero asked.

"Which of us do you like more?" Doron demanded.

"Neither of you! I like you both equally."

"Then go out with me, Sai Lin," Doron said.

"No, go out with me!" Nero said desperately, not wanting to lose her. Both of them had fallen for her in these times, able to be vulnerable and true to themselves. They glared at each other again.

"Why not both?" Sai Lin asked, putting her idea out there. "I want to be with you both so much. Can we...?"

That stopped them short.

"Are you crazy?" Nero asked.

"I'm down. I'd just be dating you, and as long as I get my nights alone~" Doron said. Sai Lin blushed. Nero balked.

"I– me too! I want to have time alone with you!"

"Yes, of course!" Sai Lin said. "I want to spend time alone with you both, and I want to love you both, too."

"So who gets what day?" Doron asked.

"We could have individual dates every three days?"

"Every three days?" Nero asked.

"Yes, so the first time would be with Nero, and three days later–"

"Why does he get to go first? Let's flip for it." Doron pulled out a coin. "Heads!"

It landed on tails.

"And then three days later go out with you, Doron," she said. They both agreed to it, neither wanting to hurt her, and both knowing how difficult this must have been for her to confess. Their food came, and they planned out the specifics. Doron and Nero got to know each other and started an awkward friendship. Sai Lin smiled watching them talk, guiding them with what she knew of them both to deepen their bonds.

**Author's Note:**

> and nyoom, they're gonna try


End file.
